Sólo si fueras un estúpido sentimental
by Be my candy
Summary: Hay cosas de Wammy s que Mello recuerda bien y otras de las que no recuerda nada. No es que les de importancia claro, porque eso pasaría sólo si fueras un estúpido sentimental. MxM  suave .


Sólo si fueras un estúpido sentimental

**Resumen:** Hay cosas de Wammy´s que Mello recuerda bien y otras de las que no recuerda nada. No es que les de importancia claro, porque eso pasaría sólo si fueras un estúpido sentimental. MxM suave.

**Pairings**: Si eres fangirl veras MxM. Si no, puedes pasar por alto y pretender sólo amistad.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna, una que otra palabrota (a este paso me hago monja)

POV Mello en 2da persona

* * *

><p>Matt está viendo la televisión. Casual, en este momento no ha habido nuevos informes de Kira y realmente no pueden avanzar mucho en la investigación. Y allí están, en un departamento que huele más a encierro y chocolate que a nada. Imaginas que olería más a nicotina si no sacaras a ese pelirrojo a patadas de vez en cuando a que fume afuera. Y hay un silencio en la habitación, y te encuentras, como no muchas veces, recordando, tu "vida de antes" como sueles llamarla en tu interior.<p>

Cómo tu vida en Wammy´s.

Era un sitio frío y despojado de la mayor parte de su humanidad. Si bien había algunos huérfanos que llevaban una vida aparentemente "normal" eran los de más bajo coeficiente intelectual. Los chicos de relleno. De los que nadie espera nada. A diferencia de ti. Desde que llegaste, te fueron puestas claras las condiciones. "Esto es, una especie de concurso". La cara de Roger te aparece en mente y casi puedes verte a ti mismo, de unos pocos años, haciendo toda clase de pruebas y tests. "Has salido muy bien" le dijeron un montón de personas sin rostro, "Podrías llegar a ser, el nuevo L" Y en ese momento entendiste, tu posición. Ganar. Ganar intelectualmente y por todos los medios el título. Podrías ser un niño pero L, de L se hablaba en todas partes. "El mejor detective de este siglo"

"Podría ser yo"

Ese había sido tu objetivo. Y lo habías cumplido muy bien, hasta que llegaron las únicas dos personas que cambiarían tu vida. Que habían influido en ti (una de manera negativa, y el otro…qué más da, había influido)

Llegaron juntos, incluso. Llovía cómo comúnmente en Londres. Estabas asomado a tu ventana y aspirando el olor de tierra mojada que llegaba del parquecito frente al orfanato. Tenías un chocolate, robado de las cocinas, mordiéndolo sin llegar a saber que sería más tarde tu adicción. Lo habías cogido porque si Roger dice "No" tú dices "Sí" para demostrar que nunca, nunca seguirás las órdenes de nadie que no sea superior o al menos igual a ti. Para tus estándares, sólo L.

En fin, que estabas asomado, y ves el carro llegar. Miraste con una curiosidad leve, si bien no era un suceso común que llegara alguien, los pocos que pasaban por allí no afectaban en nada tu vida, no llegabas a tenerles afecto. O eso hasta ese día, cuando llegó la única persona que cambiaría eso, dirías si fueras un estúpido sentimental.

Bajó primero Roger, sin sorpresas. Destapó un paraguas transparente, y ayudó a bajar a otras dos personas. Dos niños. Uno era pequeño. Muy muy pequeño y blanco y a Mello le dio algo al ver la forma en la que avanzaba. Cómo mirando al suelo, encorvado. Y era demasiado pequeño.

El otro, era completamente diferente. Iba mirando hacia abajo cómo el blanquito, pero a diferencia que no iba encorvado. Y otra cosa: Rojo. No rojo opaco, ni rojo-anaranjado, ni rojo fantasía. Su cabello era rojo encendido, que no parecía real. Te enfadó de inmediato que fuera _tan_ llamativo. Y en el momento que decidías que ninguno de los dos te caía bien, el pelirrojo alzó la vista, repentinamente hacia tu ventana. Al levantar la vista pudiste ver la pequeña consola en la que iba jugando, pero eso no fue lo que recordaste. Sus ojos, verdes, tan verdes que podría ser un verde bosque, te vieron directamente y te sentiste un poco abajo, a pesar de que estabas en el primer piso y un poco desnudo y analizado bajo esos ojos. Pero tan pronto como vino, el chico de cabellos rojos y mirada verde bajo la vista y siguió avanzando.

Y a ti te quedó el enfado, unas ganas tremendas de pegarle en el rostro a ese pelirrojo y gritarle algunas cosas, cómo que no está bien ver a las personas de _esa_ manera. Demasiado intenso.

Y claro, en este momento si fueras un estúpido sentimental le dirías, "Eh Matt, me acabo de acordar cuando nos vimos por primera vez, ¿tú te acuerdas?" Y sabes que lo recordará y podría llegar a contarte todos los detalles, con tanta precisión cómo cuando programa en su laptop. Quizá incluso sonreiría.

Le dirías, si fuera un estúpido sentimental.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta de pronto, volteando dela televisión

"Nada idiota" contestas intentando parecer distraído, pero te acabas de fijar que no trae los googles y te está mirando de nuevo de esa forma, tan intensa.

"¿Es ilegal eso sabes?"

"¿Qué cosa?" parece soprendido y todo. Cómo si no supiera, anda tú.

"Eso de verme de esa manera, si lo vuelves a hacer te meto un tiro entre los ojos" los dos saben que no vas realmente en serio, pero no sabes otra forma de _pedir_.

Y el muy imbécil se ríe, y te ve con esa cara, y sabes que sabe, todo lo que has estado pensando. Cómo también sabes que no lo dirá y tu orgullo le agradece secretamente, mientras te acomodas más en el sillón y le das un puñetazo en el hombro que recibe sin quejas (y sin dejar de sonreír)

"Estúpido perro que me conoce demasiado" piensas, mientras algo cálido sin nombre se expande en el pecho y sientes que, el mundo es un lugar un poquito mejor si Matt sigue allí viendo televisión barata a tu lado y sonriendo.

Infinitamente mejor dirías, pero sólo si fueras un estúpido sentimental.

* * *

><p>En mi mente loca, Mello le regalo los googles a Matt porque no le aguantaba la mirada intensa. Also, cuando pienso en Mello!Baby me lo imagino sosteniendo un peluche rosado de un conejo. Don´t ask. Sólo se que maduro demasiado pronto y le cambiaron los peluches por casos de homicidios y un arma y eso no es infancia.<p>

BLAME SPN. BLAME IT.


End file.
